L'histoire d'une vie
by Taila C
Summary: Une deuxième chance peut être accordée pour réparer ses erreurs... Cependant, il y a toujours une contrepartie... OS


_Des cris… Des coups de feu…Ou encore des bruits de sabres se fracassant… La guerre se déroulait sous ses yeux. Il ne pouvait rien faire prit au piège sur cet échafaud. Il ne pouvait qu'observer ses amis se battant, ses frères baignant dans leur propre sang. Tout cela, juste pour le sauver, lui, qui ne les avait pas écoutés. Même son petit frère, après avoir été jusqu'à Impel Down pour le chercher, est arrivé pour la deuxième fois dans un enfer. C'est lui-même, avec l'aide de ses amis, qui a réussi à passer tous les obstacles pour le sauver. Une fois, enfin libre, il crut que tout était fini qu'il pouvait maintenant aider ses amis et son petit frère. Cependant, à trop écouter son obstination, il ne put que se retrouver une fois de plus en face d'un adversaire fort et sans scrupules. La seule chose, pour lui, qu'il réussit de bien fut de sauver son petit frère des griffes de la mort mais on échange, il du partir avec elle. Le seul regret qui lui enserrait le cœur avant que les derniers battements ne s'arrêtent, fut celui de ne pas voir Luffy, son petit frère, atteindre son rêve._

Dans une pièce sombre éclairée par les rayons du soleil, une fine silhouette se releva en sursaut, le souffle erratique. Le regard perdu, la personne ne réalisa que ce n'était qu'un rêve quand elle apercue son reflet dans le miroir. Les cheveux ébouriffés, le visage effrayé couvert de sueur. La jeune femme se passa une main dans les cheveux dans l'espoir d'effacer toutes traces de son cauchemar… Ou plutôt des souvenirs d'une ancienne vie. Encore et toujours cette même scène qui se déroulait chaque nuit depuis son éveil. Elle se leva et alla se rincer le visage. L'eau ruisselait sur sa peau bronzée. Une longue chevelure ebaine recouvrait son visage où deux onyx profonds s'ouvrirent pour observer son reflet. Ce visage couvert de taches de rousseur était bien le sien mais en même temps il appartenait à quelqu'un d'autre. Elle soupira et se laissa tomber sur son lit le visage dans les mains. Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle, plutôt, il était mort transpercer par le poing magmatique d'Akainu pour sauver son petit frère : alors comment avait-il peu se réveiller quelques semaines plus tard avec aucune blessure ? Oui, il ne pouvait pas dire sans aucune séquelle car après cette résurrection miraculeuse, il n'expliquait pas pourquoi il s'était réveillé dans un corps de femme. Un vieux couple l'avait retrouvé inconscient sur la plage et l'avait aidé. Ils l'ont hébergé pendant plusieurs semaines où il récupéra ces souvenirs petits à petits en lisant le journal. Après avoir pris connaissance des pertes pendant cette guerre, notamment celle de certains de ses frères mais surtout celle de Shirohige, son père, il se sentit si mal. Tant de sacrifices pour lui, alors que tout ça n'avait servi à rien, il était mort pendant cette guerre. Mais le visage de son frère, lui revient en mémoire, non sa mort avait permis la survie de Luffy. Puis, il y avait aussi ses amis, sa famille qui était brisée certes mais vivante. Il n'avait pas le temps de se morfondre, il devait s'entraîner pour pouvoir revenir vers les siens. Il avait hérité d'une deuxième chance. Cette fois, elle ne ferait pas les mêmes erreurs.

Pendant plusieurs mois, elle s'entraîna sans relâche. Malgré les difficultés d'adaptation à son nouveau corps, il était plus fragile que son équivalent masculin. Cependant, elle a réussi à passer ce handicap grâce à l'agilité exceptionnelle que lui offre cette nouvelle forme. Après avoir retrouvé ses capacités physiques d'autres fois, il était temps de partir à la recherche de son autre moitié : le mera mera no mi. C'est le seul détail qui lui permettrait de se sentir lui-même dans ce corps d'emprunt.

Pendant son voyage, elle apprit que son frère avait refait surface et partait avec ses amis à l'assaut du Shin Sekai. Elle était fiere de son frère, il n'avait pas renoncé et était plus déterminé que jamais.

Après plusieurs semaines, ses recherches de son fruit s'arrêtèrent à Dressrosa, un royaume se trouvant dans le Shin Sekai. Il était sous le règne de Dofflamingo, un shishibukai de la marine. Il détenait son fruit et d'après ses sources, l'avait mis en jeu dans un concours de combat dans l'arène de l'île. Elle sentit la colère prendre possession d'elle. Il se servait du dernier souvenir d'elle pour attirer son frère dans un odieux traquenard. Cependant, elle prit sur elle pour ne pas gâcher son camouflage. Même si elle avait du mal à l'admettre, elle n'était pas encore entière pour « botter les fesses » à Dofflamingo comme le disait si bien Luffy.

Elle s'infiltra dans l'arène et attendit dans l'ombre. C'était un supplice de voir son frère et ne pas pouvoir l'informer de sa condition. Cependant, elle put l'observer de loin et être rassurée que malgré sa pseudo-mort, il restait le même. Néanmoins, elle resta bouche baie quand un homme assez grand avec un chapeau haut forme s'approcha de Luffy. Au début, il faillit se mêler à l'histoire même s'il disait au revoir à son identité secrète. Mais il ne put bouger quand l'homme enleva son chapeau et salua Luffy. Cette voix, ces cheveux blonds… c'était impossible mais tellement réel. Leur frère disparut, il y a 10 ans, était là devant eux. Elle n'arrivait pas à le croire même si elle-même avait vécu un truc aussi dingue. Elle resta dans l'ombre écoutant cette conversation, repensant aux tonnes de fois, où elle imaginait que ceci n'était qu'un cauchemar et qu'il se réveillerait avec son frère souriant à ces côtés. Se secouant la tête, elle revient sur terre, elle avait autre chose à faire. Quelque chose qui lui permettrait de rejoindre ses frères et sa famille. En jetant un dernier regard, elle s'enfonça dans l'ombre de l'arène. Il était temps que Hiken renaisse complètement. Elle se faufila dans tous les recoins cherchant où serait entreposé le fruit avant le début de la finale. Le temps l'a pressé. Un garde allait introduire le fruit dans le coffre gagnant. Sans réfléchir, elle l'assomma et récupéra le mera mera nos mi : son fruit. Elle ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir et le mangea. Une grimace apparue sur son visage, le goût était aussi ignoble que la première fois. Cependant, bien vite, une chaleur bien connue la consomma, enfin après de longs mois, il se sentit revivre, il se sentit lui-même. Sa pause se fit de courte durée, des pas s'approchaient d'elle à vive allure. Elle décida de prendre les habits du garde et de cacher celui-ci, ligoté, dans un coin. Elle raffermit le coffre juste au moment où le second garde entra et l'interpela :

\- C'est bon, tu as placé le fruit !

\- Ou…grrm Oui c'est fait, répondit-elle en essayant de prendre une voix grave ce qui n'était pas gagné.

L'homme la regarda un moment puis lâcha le poisson et récupéra la clé.

\- Retournes à tes occupations !

\- Bien !

Elle retourna à l'intérieur et bifurqua dans un coin, une fois seule pour se débarrasser des vêtements du garde. Une fois fait, elle s'installa dans les gradins et observa le combat. Son frère, Sabo, avait changé. Elle avait entendu leur discussion et savait qu'il avait pris la place de Luffy. Sabo avait grandi tout comme eux, il n'était plus le gamin de 13 ans qu'il connaissait. Elle observait ses enchaînements souples et puissants. Il était devenu fort, très fort même s'il ne possédait aucun fruit du démon. Bien sûr, le fait de savoir qu'il se démenait pour rien la dérangeait mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Pour le moment, elle restait dans l'ombre jusqu'au moment où elle retrouverait Marco et ses amis. Là, elle pourrait se détacher des ténèbres et refaire son nom.

Pour le moment, elle resta sur l'île, attendant la chute de Dofflamingo et surtout garder un œil sur ces frères. Elle se reconcentra sur le combat et remarqua qu'il toucha à sa fin. Sabo réussit à atteindre le coffre mais à la surprise générale, le fruit n'était plus là. Volatilisé. Personne ne comprit, cette histoire. Cette disparition entraina une certaine dispersion dans les rangs de la famille Don Quichotte. Aucune faille ne pouvait expliquer cette situation. Même Mugiwura ou le révolutionnaire étaient aussi perdus. Aucun des camps, n'avait d'explication. Cependant, la guerre périlleuse redoutée se profila à l'horizon. Les pirates prisonniers, jusque-là, commencèrent leur ascension à l'assaut du château royal à leur tête Mugiwara.

Ace, dans l'ombre, observa le déroulement des évènements intervenant en catimini afin de ralentir les troupes du Shichibukai. Elle faillit se faire découvrir par Sabo mais elle lui échappa : ce n'était pas encore son heure pour sortir des ténèbres. Au fur et à mesure des combats, les acolytes de l'ancien Tenryubito tombèrent. Ils ne restaient que ses fidèles commandants et lui-même. Cependant, l'équipage de Mugiwara s'occupa d'achever les derniers opposants. Leur capitaine, Monkey D Luffy était maintenant le seul espoir pour ce royaume plongé dans le chaos : entre la formation de complots pirates, civils mais également le piège mis en place par Doflamingo. La marine ne contrôlait plus rien, tout leur avait échappé. Après mainte et mainte reprise, le jeune D réussit enfin à mettre fin à cet enfer. Le royaume était maintenant sauvé.

Au loin sur son striker, la jeune Hiken observait l'île s'étendant devant elle. Plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées depuis la chute du tirant. Les villageois et les pirates réalisaient petit à petit que le cauchemar était terminé. Après s'être assuré du bien-être de ses frères et appris la véritable histoire de Sabo, Ace décida qu'il était temps pour elle de partir. Un long chemin l'attendait et elle ne voulait pas se faire découvrir par la marine qui venait de s'enquérir des récents événements.

Maintenant, qu'il était redevenu lui-même d'une certaine manière, il se promit que les trois frères seraient bientôt réunis et que rien ne les séparerait de nouveau.

Car…

Le deuxième commandant de Shirohige était de retour, enfin plutôt, la deuxième commandante… En se regardant, il n'y avait plus de « il »… Mais ça restait humiliant à accepter… Une fois qu'il serait rentré ses abrutits de frères allaient le charrier… Oh et puis Merde, hein !

 _Portgats D Ace était de retour et il prendrait sa revanche sur ce monde._

 _Quelle que soit sa forme !_

* * *

Hey les louveteaux ! J'espère que ce premier écrit vous aura plu. Je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographe et de syntaxe. N'hésitez pas à laisser des conseils pour que je puisse m'améliorer.

A une prochaine ;)


End file.
